


Not Fit For Duty

by tinadp



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Brotherhood, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinadp/pseuds/tinadp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a sickness going around the garrison and D'Artagnan falls ill. Of course he is stubborn and denies it as long as possible.<br/>Written in response to a prompt I just loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The four inseparables rode into the garrison after a long mission, feeling grateful to finally be back in Paris. Their two week mission had been grueling and exhausting and they all wanted nothing more than a hot meal and a comfortable bed. They dismounted as they arrived at the stables. D'Artagnan reached over to Athos' hands to take the reins of his horse. "I'll take Roger so you can report to Treville. "

Athos nodded his thanks. "I'll meet you for dinner." The others agreed and made their way into the stables. 

They were surprised to find Jacques the stable boy was not on hand to take their horses as usual. "Where is Jacques this evening?" D'Artagnan asked with surprise. 

"He's ill," the boy answered. 

D'Artagnan frowned," I hope it's nothing serious." They handed their horses over to the boy and took their bags back to the garrison. They were surprised at how deserted the place seemed. 

The three made their way to the dining room to wait for Athos, it was also nearly empty with just a few men having dinner. "Where is everyone?" Porthos asked Serge as they filled their plates. 

"Sick," the older man replied, "Half the regiment's down."

"What do you mean?" Aramis asked with concern, "What kind of sickness?"

The older man shrugged, "Not sure, seems to start with a cough, then there's high fevers, some of 'em even fainting. Started more than a week ago."

The three were sitting with their uneaten meals in front of them when Athos entered the room a short time later. "You've heard of the sickness?" He asked seeing their worried expressions. 

"A bit," Aramis answered, "What does Treville say?"

"Nearly half the men are sick. The infirmary is full. Recovery is slow, but so far the men seem to be starting to get better. " He paused, letting the news sink in. "He's asked us to help cover tonight's patrols. I know we've had a long day, but there just aren't enough men. "

"Of course," Aramis answered and the others agreed. "We should try to get a little sleep at least after we eat. " They ate mainly in silence, worrying about the fate of the others. Aramis especially wanted more information on the illness itself and planned to speak to the physician in the morning and see how he might help. 

After eating they made their way back to their rooms to get a few hours sleep before their midnight patrols. The inseparables were split up in their duties as Treville was using them to fill in for his absent Musketeers. 

D'Artagnan was sent off on patrol with an older Musketeer named Dubois. He was grateful when he saw who he would be assigned with. Some of the other men seemed to have some resentment that he was sent on so many important missions despite his youth and limited time with the regiment. Dubois was a kind, likable man who saw the talent and potential within the younger man. 

Dubois greeted him warmly, "Thought I'd be on my own for the night. Glad to have some company. You've been away?"

D'Artagnan nodded, "Two weeks."

"You've missed out on all of the sickness then, that's good. " D'Artagnan noticed the man's voice seemed a bit hoarse. 

"Are you well Dubois? You sound..." D'Artagnan paused, not wanting to overstep. 

The older man smiled, "I'm fine, I think. Bit of a cold, but I don't think it's what the other lads have. At least I hope not..."

D'Artagnan smiled in response,"Let's assume it's not then. "

After only a couple hours of sleep the night was a long one for the Gascon. After a few hours though, he noticed the night seemed even longer for Dubois. The older man seemed to be fading fast. What had started as an occasional cough seemed to be getting rapidly worse and the younger man was fairly sure he was developing a fever. 

Several times he asked if he was alright and Dubois insisted he was. By the predawn hours his shivering was uncontrollable and he could not deny his illness any longer. He adamantly refused D'Artagnan's suggestions to go to the infirmary, refusing to abandon his post while on duty. 

As much as D'Artagnan was worried, he knew he would do the same. He insisted that Dubois at least take his cloak to put over his own and sit and rest for a few moments. He also ensured the man's promise that he would allow himself to be taken to the infirmary at first light when their patrol was over. 

By the time the sun rose Dubois was clearly struggling. It was all D'Artagnan could do to keep him upright as they slowly made their way to the infirmary. He was weak and feverish, and he was frequently doubled over by bouts of violent coughing. D'Artagnan was immensely grateful to see Aramis approach as they neared the garrison. 

"D'Artagnan what's happened?" He rushed over to assist. 

"He's ill, he seemed fine last night, said he just had a cold, but he got sicker and sicker. I tried to get him to go to the infirmary sooner but he refused." The regret and guilt were obvious in his voice. 

"S'not your fault lad. I wasn't about to leave my post...." The response came through chattering teeth. 

"No need for any blame," Aramis came around to Dubois' other side taking some of the burden of his weight from his friend. "Let's just get to the infirmary now. "

Even with two men the trip to the infirmary was slow and difficult. Dubois needed to stop every few minutes as the coughs wracked his weakened body. They did their best to support him.   
"D'Artagnan," Aramis spoke softly over the head of the ill man, quiet enough so that he would not hear, "Please move your head away more when he's coughing. I don't want you to get ill. "  
The younger man nodded his thanks and tried to shift his position. 

Once they arrived at the infirmary Aramis sent D'Artagnan on his way to breakfast and stayed to help the physician with Dubois. "I'll be along soon, let the others know where I am. " D'Artagnan nodded and set off for the dining room. 

He found Athos and Porthos eating their breakfast. He told them of the events of the morning, and Aramis staying behind in the infirmary. Porthos frowned at that news,"I wish he wouldn't do that. He's going to get himself sick one of these days taking care of everyone else."

"Fortunately, that rarely happens, fortunately for all of us," Athos added with a faint smile and the others laughed. Even D'Artagnan had seen how difficult Aramis was to manage when ill. 

They had all been finished for some time when Aramis arrived. He gave the others an update on what he had learned about the sickness and told them he planned to return to the infirmary that afternoon after a few hours rest to help the physician care for the men there. 

"Aramis..." Porthos began but his friend interrupted. 

"Porthos, I know you're worried, but help is needed."

"You will be careful Aramis," Athos chimed in. "None of want to see you fall ill."

"I will. I appreciate your concern my brothers, but there is only one physician and so many men are ill." The others grudgingly agreed and then Aramis turned to their youngest, "D'Artagnan, you will of course let me know if you start to feel ill?"

"I'll be fine Aramis." He noted the glare from the other man, " But of course I will. Please take care of yourself too."

The four friends parted ways and made their way back to their rooms for a few hours sleep. The afternoon found Aramis in the infirmary and the others filling in duties for some of the many sick Musketeers. 

Over the next few days the four men rarely saw each other. Normally their duties frequently took them away from Paris and the palace together, unless there was official business for the king and queen. Those activities were on hold due to the sickness so the inseparables continued to fill in as needed for their ill comrades often covering several patrols each day. 

D'Artagnan found himself somewhat grateful for the absence of his friends when he started to feel under the weather a couple of days later. He was sure that he was just coming down with a cold, but knew that the others would certainly be over protective. Serving his duties with numerous other soldiers made it easy to conceal his symptoms and not arouse any unnecessary concern. 

On the third day of his illness he had woken with a pounding headache and pressure behind his eyes. His throat was raw and painful and before long his voice grew hoarse. He spoke as little as possible and kept to himself when off duty. Instead of meeting up with the others for supper he slipped off to his room for a nap. He hoped they would think he was still on patrol. He was starting to develop a cough, a very slight one, he reminded himself, and he didn't want to cause the others, especially Aramis any undue worry. 

His presence was missed at dinner and the others did stop by his room to look for him. He was so deeply asleep by then that he did not even hear their knocking. Aramis was very concerned though the others felt sure he had most likely been pulled into other duties. 

D'Artagnan woke several hours later shivering violently, he knew that a fever would most likely be coming next. He finally fell back into a restless sleep, waking several hours later, his sheets drenched with sweat. By the next morning he could not deny his illness. His cough was hacking and painful, and his headache was impossibly even worse than the previous day. He knew that he was well past the point of just a cold. 

He slowly dragged himself out of bed and dressed for duty. He was startled by a loud knocking on his door, "Are you in there lad?" Porthos called

D'Artagnan cleared his throat forcefully before responding,"I am Porthos, just getting dressed."

"Good, we were worried about you last night! The king's holding court this morning. Treville wants the four of us there. You've got half an hour."

"I'll meet you there." The younger man managed, hoping the hoarseness if his voice was harder to detect through the door. 

"All right then lad. We'll see you then. I'm off to wake Athos. "

D'Artagnan realized as Porthos walked away that the smart thing to do would have been to admit he wasn't feeling well right then. But they were wanted in the court. His duty was to Treville and the king and he would perform his duties as expected. By the time he was ready to leave he had managed to convince himself that once he made it through the morning the rest of the day would be easier. 

He found the short trip to the palace surprisingly difficult. He was surprised at how weak he felt. He had to stop several times to catch his breath after violent coughing fits and wait for waves of dizziness to pass. By the time he arrived he had only moments to spare. He slipped into position next to his friends. Their relief at his timely arrival, quickly turned to concern once they got a good look at him. 

His color was unnaturally pale and there was a fine sheen of sweat across his forehead. He was breathing rapidly and he seemed somewhat shaky. Aramis started to lean over to question him but was thwarted by the arrival of the king and queen. He shot a meaningful look at the Gascon who didn't seem to even notice. 

D'Artagnan was barely aware of his surroundings, all of his energy was focused on trying to remain upright. Athos, who was beside him was acutely aware of his distress but unable to do anything to help his friend.

They had hoped the king would be brief, but after weeks without holding court he was taking full advantage of having an audience. The longer he went on the more obvious D'Artagnan's distress, in addition to struggling to control the unrelenting urge to cough, he was shivering fiercely, fighting chills as his fever climbed. The queen, following Aramis' worried gaze became aware of the his state and tried to discreetly hurry her husband along. 

Treville also had noted the boys struggle and was about to risk interrupting the king when a sudden gasp and violent fit of coughing erupted from the Gascon. He tried to excuse himself and step away but he found himself struggling to get his breath. Within moments he was overcome with dizziness and lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos and kind words, I hope you enjoy the conclusion.

D'Artagnan was first aware of the sensation of a gentle touch on his face, it felt blissfully cool against his hot skin. Then he felt the comfort of a soft mattress supporting his aching body. He wasn't sure where he was but he could hear his brothers speaking in hushed tones, he couldn't make out the words but he could sense their fear and worry. He did not want to cause them any concern, wanted to reassure them that he was fine, but he was unable to speak. It was some time before he even had the strength to even open his eyes. When he did he was surprised to find that is was Athos sitting on the edge of the bed, sponging his face and neck with a cool cloth. 

A look of relief came across his face,"Are you back with us now my friend?", he asked softly. 

Aramis and Porthos suddenly appeared beside the bed as well. "How are you feeling D'Artagnan?" Aramis asked placing his hand across the younger man's forehead and frowning. "Still too warm."

D'Artagnan tried to answer but his voice was only a faint croak, and attempts to clear his throat only brought on a bout of harsh coughing. Athos frowned and gently lifted the boy upright to a sitting position while Porthos stacked pillows behind him and Aramis poured a glass of water. Aramis gently pushed away his shaking hand and held the cup for him. After several minutes his coughing finally ceased and he slumped back against the pillows. 

The looks of worry on his friends faces concerned him, he hated being the cause of their distress. He tried to speak again, to tell them not to worry but Aramis stopped him. "Shhhh, save your voice for now and rest. Can you drink some willow tea for me?"

D'Artagnan nodded, vowing to himself to do whatever Aramis asked to speed his recovery. Aramis left his bedside for a few moments to make the tea. The Gascon was already dozing again by the time he returned. Athos gave his spot on the bed to Aramis who gently woke the boy and helped him drink the medicinal tea. Athos and Porthos remained close by, not wanting to let the boy out of their sight. 

After drinking the tea he fell almost instantly back to sleep. He seemed peaceful at first but after a few hours his sleep became quite restless. The others took turns sitting beside him and trying to calm him as he moaned and writhed in his sleep. That night was the beginning of several extremely difficult days. D'Artagnan's fever remained dangerously high and Aramis worried at the infection settling in his chest. He had very few periods of alertness, and even rarer were moments of lucidity. 

After the first sleepless night the three agreed they needed to take turns sleeping instead of all of them watching over their youngest. Aramis was the hardest to pull away. He was extremely worried and did not want to tell the others that D'Artagnan seemed far sicker than the other men he had cared for. Treville stopped by every morning and evening to check on his newest recruit, frequently staying well into the night watching over him with the other men. 

The nights were the most frightening as D'Artagnan's condition seemed the most precarious then. His fevers would be the most intense and his breathing seemed especially labored. The few times he awoke would usually be brought on by gagging fits of coughing. They tried to keep him calm and offer comfort in anyway they could. In the few moments he would be awake they would force water and willow tea. These nights seemed never ending to the Musketeers who wondered how this young man has insinuated himself so completely into their lives in such a short time and how he had created such an unbreakable bound. 

Finally in the early morning hours after the third night his fever broke. He opened his eyes once again to find Athos beside him. He frowned at the look of sadness and the exhaustion in the older man's face. D'Artagnan merely watched the man for several minutes, not wanting to interrupt his thoughts and not having the strength to start a conversation. 

Athos was shocked when he looked at the boy to find his eyes open and a look of alertness about him. He leaned over to the bed and put his hand to the younger man's forehead, pushing back his hair. "D'Artagnan , how are you?" He smiled feeling the lack of heat on his skin. 

"Thirsty," he croaked and Athos quickly poured a cup of water. He sat on the edge on the bed and helped him to a sitting position using his own body for support. He then brought the water to his lips and held it while he drank the entire cup. "Thanks." He whispered, leaning back into his friend, whose arm was curled protectively around him. 

"We have been quite worried about you, I'm pleased to see you awake again. "

"How long has it been?"

Three days!" They were both surprised to hear Porthos' booming voice answer the question from one of the mattresses in the floor. 

"Is our little brother back among us?" Aramis rose from the other mattress and made his way to the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed opposite Athos . He smiled at the sight of an alert D'Artagnan and placed his hand on the boys forehead. " The fever has finally broken. Tell me how you feel?" Then he added sternly,"Be honest"

D'Artagnan nodded, remembering enough to feel guilty that he had kept his illness from his friends, especially Aramis. "Tired," his voice was weak and hoarse,"My chest hurts, well everything is sore, but my chest is the worst. I just feel.....like I don't have any strength..."

Aramis nodded,"You've been very ill, sicker than the others I cared for. The infection is in your chest. It will take some time to recover from that, but you fever has broken and that is a very good sign. " He squeezed the boys shoulder, and added softly, " I can't tell you how happy we are to have you back with us. "

By this time Porthos was seated at the foot of the bed,"Gave us a scare lad." He leaned up and ruffled his hair. 

D'Artagnan felt guilty having caused his brothers so much worry, "I'm sorry to have been so much trouble..."

"No need to be sorry for being ill," Aramis stood and made his way to table where he had laid out his herbs. "But when you are better we will talk about you being honest with me and letting us know when you are not well." D'Artagnan nodded, feeling badly about trying to deceive him. "But today is not the time for such lectures",he continued. "Today we are just grateful to have you with us still!"

"Amen to that!" Porthos chimed in, moving to embrace the young man in his massive arms. Athos shifted out from behind D'Artagnan and they propped him up on pillows while Aramis prepared some of the medicinal tea. Athos and Porthos settled themselves on either side of him on the bed. Aramis handed the tea off to Athos and sat in the chair beside the bed. D'Artagnan felt weak and found even the slightest movements left his breathless. He reached for the tea but found his hands trembling immediately, Athos kept his fingers around the younger man's to help him hold it. 

It was when Athos was helping him drink the tea that he finally looked around at his surroundings. The room was far too regal to be part of the garrison. He could not fathom where they might be. Porthos grinned, seeing his curiosity," Wondering where we are lad?" He continued as D'Artagnan nodded. "We're in the palace. "

"We can't be..." D'Artagnan managed to whisper, a look of surprise on his face. 

"We can and we are," Aramis grinned. 

"But.....how? The king must have been furious...." He stammered. 

"Maybe for a moment, but in the end he was singing your praises." Porthos continued. 

"I don't understand, and the Captain, I disappointed him..."

Athos could see the effort it was taking the boy to speak, "Shhhh D'Artagnan no one is disappointed in you at all, only worried for your health. Porthos, tell him what happened."

Porthos happily continued, "Well at first the king demanded to know why a sick Musketeer was in his court. Then the Cardinal chimed in, I'll wager he wishes he kept his mouth shut now! Treville let him have it. Told them how we'd been on a long mission for the king's business, got no rest and have been working day and night to keep the king and the palace protected. How Aramis was working and taking care of the sick. Probably the reason you were there was because you were expected by the king and you would not fail to report for duty. "

Aramis chimed in, "It was a beautiful thing to see, the Cardinal was rendered speechless."

"Treville was lucky that the Cardinal felt the need to comment, I fear what he may have said to the king. He was quite.....agitated..." Athos added. 

Porthos agreed and continued,"By the time he was finished the king saw you as quite a hero. The best part was he insisted we all be given time off and asked the Cardinal to have the Red Guard cover all our duties. " Porthos laughed heartily. 

D'Artagnan still looked shocked, "But why am I not at the infirmary with the others?"

"The queen insisted we stay here" Aramis replied. 

D'Artagnan shook his head, "You must be joking..."

Aramis smiled, " I am not. She saw how ill you were and realized how difficult it would have been to get you back to the garrison. She ordered you been given quarters here until you are recovered. The king supported it as well. I could not believe it myself at first. "

"You're sure the captain is not angry with me?"

"He is not. " Athos answered. "Only worried as we have all been. He has been here every morning and evening to check on your condition." D'Artagnan grew quiet and cast his eyes down. 

"What's the matter? Are you feeling worse?" Porthos asked with concern. 

D'Artagnan shook his head, "No, it just seems that I have caused a lot of trouble for everyone. "

"Don't be ridiculous! " Aramis insisted. "All that matters now is that you are getting better!"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door as Treville strode into the room. The serious expression on his face quickly turned to a smile when he saw the Gascon sitting up. "D'Artagnan , it's so good to see awake! How are you feeling!"

"I'm fine sir....."

"And by fine he means he's lucid and awake for the first time in three days," Aramis added with mock exasperation. "His fever has broken though, so he should start to get better," he turned to D'Artagnan ,"Slowly though, you've been very ill it will take time to recover. " the young man nodded, still feeling guilty. 

"D'Artagnan, I want you to take all the time you need to get better. I won't have you rushing back to duty only to fall ill again." Treville ordered, still smiling in relief to see the young man awake. "Besides Aramis would not allow it. Your commission will be there when you are ready. "

"Thank you sir, and I'm sorry to have caused so many problems for everyone..."

"Don't be ridiculous boy," Treville interrupted. "You were doing your duty, really the duties of two men and you fell ill. There is nothing to apologize for! I must get back to the garrison, I just stopped by to check in on you. I will let the king know you are improving, he and the queen have been inquiring after you. " D'Artagnan shook his head in disbelief at his situation as Treville left the room. 

After the captain left Athos helped him finish the last of the tea. Without even realizing it he found himself starting to doze off. "Let's get you settled in and then you can go back to sleep." Athos gently pushed the hair back from his forehead. 

"I don't need to sleep, I only just woke up!" Athos smiled fondly at the boy, who sounded more like a pouting child than a Musketeer. 

"All right then," Aramis helped pull out a couple of the pillows and helped him in to a comfortable position. " We'll just get you settled and you can stay awake as long as you like. "

"Good," D'Artagnan insisted drowsily, "because I don't need to sleep..." The others laughed softly as he was out within moments. 

"Shall I get us some breakfast?" Porthos asked, feeling his hunger for the first time in days. 

Aramis nodded," I'm quite sure we can ring for it."

Porthos shook his head,"Don't need to call for servants, I'm sure I can find my way. Should I get anything for D'Artagnan ?"

Aramis shook his head,"I'm sure he'll be out for hours, we'll try to start with some broth and bread at lunch." Porthos nodded and left in search of their morning meal. The servants had been bringing them meals for the previous days but they had mostly been left untouched as the men's deep worry had squelched any hunger they might have had. 

Aramis looked to see Athos sitting with hand protectively over the sleeping mans watching him intently. He came to stand behind his friend resting a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezing. "He'll be all right Athos."

"Are you sure Aramis? He was so ill. He still looks so pale, so thin, and his breathing is still too fast..." He did not look up from studying the face of his friend before him. 

Aramis gently touched Athos' cheek turning his head to face him. " I believe he will. He is still quite sick but he has turned the corner now. It will be slow but he will recover."

"I don't think that I could bear the loss..." His voice was thick with emotion. 

Aramis nodded," He has not been with us long but he is truly our brother. But you don't have to, we will not lose him now. And Porthos and I would never have left you alone with such a loss." Athos did not respond but he did put his hand up to Aramis' and squeezed. 

It was early afternoon before D'Artagnan stirred again. The others had already eaten their lunch and were quietly playing a game of cards. He came awake with a start, coughing violently. He struggled to catch his breath as Aramis and Athos sat him up and Porthos retrieved a cup of water. They winced in sympathy at the choking, gagging sound. Finally the coughing subsided and for another minute he struggled to catch his breath and control his breathing. Porthos sat beside him on the edge of the bed rubbing his back soothingly while Aramis prepared tea heavily sweetened with honey. Athos stood by the bed,feeling helpless, his hand gently squeezing the Gascon's shoulder. 

By the time he finished the tea D'Artagnan was clearly exhausted again. He fought to stay awake. Aramis watched him with some concern,"Do you think you could eat anything D'Artagnan?"

It was clear from the boy's face that he did not think he could. "I...I could try...." He offered. 

"Let's just try some broth to start." Aramis offered ladling some broth into a mug from a pot over the fire. D'Artagnan nodded gratefully that there would not be actual food involved just yet. He reached out for the mug but his hands still trembled. Aramis sat on the edge of the bed, hands poised to grab the broth if needed. The boy managed to finish the entire mug with some difficulty. As he started to doze he did not even bother to argue as his brothers adjusted his pillows and tucked his blankets snugly around him. 

He slept through supper and did not wake again that evening, his skin feeling somewhat warm to the touch. The longer the young man slept the more worried Athos and Porthos became. Aramis reassured then repeatedly. "He is fine my friends, he needs to sleep to heal. The fever is not high, he is just sleeping now, not unconsciousness. Treville shared their concern when he came by expecting to see the young man up and awake. 

It was Porthos' night to watch over the boy. As Aramis went to bed on the mattress on the floor he called out instructions," Make sure he drinks some water whenever he wakes up. Everything is ready for tea if he's awake more than a few minutes..."

"Aramis go to sleep!" Athos called from the other mattress, "Porthos will take good care of him!" After a few moments of instructions and bickering back and forth across the room Aramis and Athos drifted off to sleep and Porthos settled himself into the chair beside the bed. Fortunately, the Gascon slept peacefully and did not wake until early the next morning. He helped him with some water and started some tea. 

Porthos was pleased to find his friend much less shaky and able to hold the cup himself. "How are you feeling today?" The big man asked. 

"A bit better. I still feel weak and tired. And my breathing is still...different somehow."

Porthos nodded, pleased the boy was answering honestly. "It will take time lad. You were very sick. I was afraid we might lose you....." He paused then, his voice thick with emotion. 

"I'm sorry Porthos" D'Artagnan whispered reaching out to take his hand. 

"None of that," Porthos pulled him into a fierce hug. "You're getting better now and that's what matters."

After the tea was finished Porthos asked if he was ready to eat something. D'Artagnan paused, "I guess I should.....though I'm not hungry at all..."

"That's normal, you haven't eaten in days, you need to start slowly. How about just a bit of bread now and a little later we'll get you something else." When the younger man agreed he continued, "It's a good thing you're eating. You know what a mother hen Aramis is, he'll be relieved. No need to worry him any more than we have to!"

By the time D'Artagnan finished a small amount of the soft fresh bread Porthos had produced, the others were stirring. Both were exceeding pleased to see him awake and eating, especially Aramis. "See what I mean?" Porthos winked at D'Artagnan, who grinned back. 

Treville too was pleased at the sight when he stopped to check in, despite Aramis' assurances, he had been quite worried the night before. He reported that most of the Musketeers who had been among the first ill were returning to duty. They were all relieved at the news. 

D'Artagnan was feeling exhausted still but well enough to at least enjoy the company of his brothers for a short time. Soon after Treville left he found himself struggling to keep his eyes open. He tried to fight to stay awake but it was a losing battle. 

"Sleep now lad," Porthos whispered in his ear as he adjusted his pillows and tucked in his blankets. "We'll all be here when you wake."

The next few days followed a similar pattern, D'Artagnan would wake for short periods of time, the others would ensure that he had something to eat and drink and he would fall back asleep within an hour. After several days he was able to stay awake for longer periods and his friends were relieved to finally see him start to act more like himself. 

Aramis finally agreed to let him out of bed and D'Artagnan was amazed at how weak he felt and how out of breath even the slightest exertion left him. And there was the coughing, the more he moved the more he coughed. Aramis insisted it was a good thing to help clear the infection from his lungs but it was as frightening to Athos and Porthos as it was to the Gascon himself. 

His first time up he had become so pale and so dizzy that Porthos had had to scoop him up and lift him back into bed after only two minutes. The boy was clearly upset and even after his breathing and color returned to normal he remained silent in bed with his eyes closed tightly. Aramis had reassured him that it was a normal part of his illness and recovery but the young man remained withdrawn. 

Finally Athos sat beside him speaking softly, bringing laughter with a tale of how Porthos, after a particularly nasty knock to the head, has managed to convince Athos to let him out of bed the moment Aramis left the room. "I had no idea Aramis had just refused him, as soon as he took a step he was out cold." Athos chuckled, "I was so worried about him hurting himself that somehow he ended up on top of me. He was dead weight and I was trapped underneath!"

"Imagine my surprise when I returned to find the two of them on the floor!" Aramis added. 

"Once he knew we were alright, Aramis let us both have it!" Porthos added. 

"I was bruised for weeks," Athos grinned. 

"Don't worry lad," Porthos ruffled the young man's hair, "You'll be back to your old self soon. Ye just need to be patient."

D'Artagnan nodded, "I know, but it's already been so long!" Even he was aware of the whining tone of his voice. "Sorry...."

"D'Artagnan, " Aramis touched his cheek and turned his face so he could look him in the eye,"You were very ill. I was truly frightened for you. You need to take time to recover or you will only make yourself sick again. "

The seriousness of his tone struck the young man, how could he be so selfish when his friends had spent so much time caring for him and worrying about him. Even the king and queen had provided him a room to stay in. "I'm sorry...... I know that you have all been spending all of your time caring for me. I........

"Oh D'Artagnan, don't be silly," Aramis leaned over and pulled him into an embrace, "You're our brother, there's no where else we would rather have been this last week."

"You know Aramis would never trust anyone else to take care of you. "Porthos added, " And Athos and I might have been a little worried too.."

"Just a bit," Athos smiled, "We have become somewhat accustomed to your presence. Though sometimes I wonder why...."

Feeling reassured by the support and presence of his brothers D'Artagnan relaxed and let sleep take him once again. 

Over the next few days D'Artagnan's brothers helped him out of bed for progressively longer periods until he was able to sit up in the chair for a couple of hours and eventually walk around within the room without getting dizzy. He still found it exhausting and he did get winded when he walked but even he was pleased with his progress. 

Finally Aramis declared it was time to return to the garrison. He sat with D'Artagnan the night before to provide a stern lecture on what his limitations were and assuring the younger man's promise that he would follow his instructions even when the others returned to duty without him. D'Artagnan willingly agreed. He knew it would be foolish(even by his own standards) not to listen to Aramis. 

All four of the men were eager to leave the palace and return to their own quarters, but none so much as D'Artagnan , he wanted to do whatever he needed so life could back to normal and he could return to duty. 

He woke early the following morning in anticipation of the move. He was a little worried about how his strength and breathing would fare in the short trip. He was surprised to find Athos seated beside his bed watching him intently when he opened his eyes. Athos looked momentarily embarrassed at being caught observing him. 

"Is everything all right?" D'Artagnan whispered, worried there may have been a change in their plans. 

"Everything is fine. I...... I had a dream.....I needed to be sure that you were well." He stood up suddenly turning away from the bed. D'Artagnan was unsure if how to respond but he didn't want Athos to leave so he quickly grabbed his hand. 

"I am well, thank you for worrying about me Athos. "

The older man squeezed his hand and sat back down, keeping his eyes averted. "The dream was quite realistic. Even though I knew it was a dream once I awoke I just needed to see you breathing....living. I couldn't bear to lose another little brother." D'Artagnan reached his arms towards Athos and the older man leaned in hugging him tightly for a moment before letting go and standing abruptly. "I need to go prepare the horses." He managed as he quickly exited the room. 

"Is Athos all right?" Aramis asked softly. D'Artagnan nodded afraid to his voice would betray his emotion. Aramis smiled knowingly and squeezed the younger man's shoulder. "He's been very worried about you. He just needs time to compose himself. It is difficult for him to share his feelings. It doesn't mean he does not feel them as deeply. You remind him of his brother. "  
D'Artagnan nodded again and tried to discreetly wipe the tears from his eyes. 

Soon after Porthos awoke and they began to prepare their belongings. D'Artagnan was frustrated that he wasn't allowed to help but he did as he was told and sat quietly drinking willow tea while the others packed. Aramis had warned him that day would be much more difficult than he expected. 

They left after breakfast. D'Artagnan was thrilled to see his horse but was amazed that the short walk from their room had exhausted him so much he needed help to mount it. He was very grateful to be to ride and not driven in a cart so he accepted Porthos' boost with as much grace as he could muster. 

Even with Aramis' warning D'Artagnan was amazed at how grueling the short ride was for him. It was all he could do to remain upright in the saddle until they arrived at the garrison. Athos had been riding nearby and watching the boy closely. As soon as they were at the stables he quickly dismounted and stood by as D'Artagnan slid from the horse into his arms. D'Artagnan clung to Athos not feeling strong enough to stand. 

Athos left his bags and supported the younger man as they slowly made their way to his room. Aramis and Porthos saw to the horses and their belongings before meeting them in D'Artagnan's room. Aramis was pleased to see Athos had already put the Gascon to bed and he was fast asleep. None of the other men wanted to leave their youngest alone after his difficult ride. Aramis set out his medical bag for when he awoke and Porthos made a quick trip to the kitchen. Athos settled himself beside the bed once again watching over the younger man. 

When D'Artagnan awoke several hours later he felt reassured by the presence of the other men. They convinced him to eat in his room for the day with plans for the dining room the next. D'Artagnan felt he didn't even have enough strength to argue let alone make it down and back up the stairs to eat.

Aramis and the others turned away a steady stream of visitors from the Gascon's room. D'Artagnan was relieved that they had made the decision for him, he wouldn't have wanted to send anyone away by he was too exhausted to talk to so many people. The only visitors permitted were a very apologetic Dubois(who D'Artagnan assured was not the only sick Musketeer he had served with) and Treville. 

Treville was still clearly concerned about his newest recruit but was relieved to have him back at the garrison and looking much better. He offered the other inseparables one more day off to spend with their youngest and get some rest themselves before returning to their duties. As much as they would miss D'Artagnan they were anxious for some action. 

Even though they all planned to return to their own beds that night the men found it difficult to leave D'Artagnan. As his health improved over the previous few days, they had stopped taking shifts overnight to stay up with him, but it didn't seem right to leave him alone. No one wanted to be the first to go so they settled in with a couple of bottles of wine around and on the bed while D'Artagnan snored softly between them.

D'Artagnan woke with a start in the early morning darkness. He was disoriented at first, but the dim light from the dying fire gave enough light that he realized he was back in his own room at the garrison. He felt uncomfortably hot and for a moment he worried about his fever returning, Aramis had warned him it might. But he quickly realized that the source of heat was a large warm body pressed against his back. A sudden snore confirmed it was Porthos. D'Artagnan smiled in relief. He tried to shift and kick his legs out from under the blankets. A cry of pain from the end of the bed confirmed Aramis' presence as well.

Suddenly he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder,"D'Artagnan, are you all right?" Athos asked sleepily from the chair beside the bed where he was sprawled. 

"I'm fine Athos."

"Good," the older man yawned squeezing his shoulder. "It's good to have you home..."

"It's good to be home," D'Artagnan reached up to grab the older man's hand for a moment, squeezing in return before falling back off to sleep, feeling grateful to be in his own bed with his brothers by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I need to keep posting before I lose my nerve. I'm grateful for all the positive comments and kudos.  
> When I read some of the long amazing multi chapter fics out there I realize that mine are small bits of fluff without much substance. But I've decided that fluffy h/c and sick fics do serve a purpose so I'm just going to keep going.


End file.
